Rosenkrieg
by Horius
Summary: King Finn and Queen Bubblegum of the Candy Kingdom are stuck in a fight over Finn's relationship with Marceline, which results in their divorce. But Finn is very popular with the Candy people, resulting in the forming of the Grass kingdom, with Finn as their king. These kingdoms share the same borders, and Bubblegums lack of trust in Finn results in not helpfull. Finnceline. Break.
1. Kapitel 1 - Trennung

**Kapitel 1 – Trennung**

** ~~_____、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~~Xd... ~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_...bX~~~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_**_  
_

* * *

**Hey everyone! You guys know what? I finally feel save enough to write about my strong points! Actually, I write in German very different than I did so far, because I tried to adjust my style to my bad English skills. I love to write about war, war tactics, and martial arts and really messed up romances! And exactly that I will do now! Ah, I feel like using German words for titles and such, I will translate them at the end of the chapter. This way, you will not get a spoiler from the title. Edited by Daesaster. I do not own Adventure Time, Pendleton Ward does. Enjoy – Horius**

* * *

** ~~_____、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~~Xd... ~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_...bX~~~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_**_  
_

"You love Marceline, don't you? Then why do you waste your valuable time with me," shouts a sweet voice, which tries its very best to sound intimidating.

"How often do I have to tell you? I. Love. You! Not her," answers a rough voice, which tries its very best to sound calm and reassuring.

The royalty of the Candy kingdom, Queen Bubblegum and King Finn, have been fighting for hours in their bedroom over this matter. Finn still loves to hang out with Marceline, just like he did 8 years ago; she's just everything that Bonnibel isn't. But she's seriously just a friend.

"Then why do you hang out with her? You know that I hate her!" Queen Bubblegum states her point now the felt hundred time tonight.

"Marcy is one of my best friends. Why should I stop meeting her?" His answer is still the same as ever. He asks himself just why his wife wouldn't believe him.

"Yeah, why not meet other girls than your lovely wife in the middle of the night?" She yelled sarcastically. "Even more so, if she is more 'fun' than your wife? You've betrayed me, don't even lie about it!" When she says it like that, it sounds kind of weird. But Finn knows that his wife is smart enough to make a blind man believe that he could see perfectly fine. She could convince him that the sun died down, so that it just is really dark.

"You think I betray you? How could you?! Did I ever give you ANY reasons to doubt me?!" Finn is one of the greatest heroes Ooo ever had. To believe that he would cheat on his wife is the same as to say that the world has ended.

"Yes, you did and you do. You are almost every single night with her, not in our bed!" Finn begins to believe that she wants to believe that he cheats, but that would be total absurd... right?

"Wait, you realize that it's impossible to adventure with her in the daylight, right?" This point is rock solid. Finn knows that she is not able to say anything to that.

"Adventuring, hm? Is that how you call an affair nowadays? Well, I support it's a kind of 'adventure' to seek new beds!" She ignores his point completely, more experienced in an argumentation than Finn will ever be. The queen knows that she can't 'win' the dispute if she would react to this fact.

"Do you really believe that I betray you?" Finn is now teary. They are married since a year; Bubblegum is bound to know just how easily he can be emotionally hurt, even though he can ignore every kind of physical harm.

"Yes, yes I do." This is the finishing blow. The dam which held Finn tears back broke, resulting in a flood flowing down his face, dripping down from his chin and watering the carpet.

"We should divorce," he says with a broken voice, as he can just think of one single thought: '_How can I be with a girl who distrusts me so much?_'

"Wait, I didn't ask for that! I just want you to…" The Queen seems to realize that she went too far, now sounding almost apologetic, but Finn cuts in.

"I know that you didn't ask for it. It's a present. What kind of hero would I be, if I give a present only after a queen asks for it?" He truly hopes that he made his point clear. The hero feels like he would die if he must hear just another word from his loved wife.

"Just how you wanted it! Now you can go fuck your vampire without feeling guilty!" She snaps and every single word from her drives a stake through his heart.

He walks to the door of their bedroom in steady steps, unsure if his body would allow him to walk faster. Finn just want to crumble on the ground, crying his guts out, but his wife taught him perfectly how a king shows himself in front of others. He will not let her see his valuable side again, not even when it would save all of Ooo.

Finally at the door, he turns around one last time, smiling softly while his tears still fall. "Maybe I will." He doesn't mean it and he regrets saying it the second he did. He is a hero; he shouldn't say something just to hurt others.

In the taverns, the supermarkets, the streets, even the kindergartens of the Candy kingdom, there is only one topic; the divorce of the royal couple. Many couldn't believe it, they were so happy!

"I heard that Queen Bubblegum became jealous because he also talks with other girls."

"No, I heard that he actually is in an affair with the Vampire Queen!"

"Man, think about it! Do you really belief that King Finn is up to that? Do you belief that he would seriously cheat on his wife?"

This question is answered with silence. You could hear a pin drop in the interior of the tavern.

"No way!" This answer is followed with every single head in the tavern nodding.

"But who will lead us from now on?"

"Queen Bubblegum of course, King Finn married just in, after all."

"But I would like Finn to be my king. I mean, he resolved all problems Queen Bubblegum fought with. He knows how to treat different kind of people, while Queen Bubblegum is more rational and can only handle the cute kind of servants."

Again, the tavern is silent. At first, the Candy people thought that King Finn would be useless as a king, but he quickly solved all the problems in the lower-class districts of Candy people. He didn't treat them like the criminals they were at the time, but as people.

"What if he would govern his own kingdom? He will go back to his tree house in the grass lands, right? As far as I know, it doesn't belong to any kingdom. We could just follow him there and construct a city around his home. He would be the King of the grass lands!"

This idea isn't bad, not at all…

** ~~_____、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~~Xd... ~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_...bX~~~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_**_  
_

* * *

**Trennung means divorce.  
**

**Please review.**

* * *

** ~~_____、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~~Xd... ~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_...bX~~~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_**_  
_


	2. Kapitel 2 - Neubeginn

** ~~_____、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~~Xd... ~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_...bX~~~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_**_  
_

* * *

**Kapitel 2 – Neubeginn**

** I do not own Adventure Time, Pendleton Ward does. Enjoy – Horius**

* * *

** ~~_____、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~~Xd... ~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_...bX~~~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_**_  
_

Finn finally calmed down a bit. He moved straight to his and Jake's old tree house after his fight with Queen Bubblegum. Jake lives of course with his wife, Lady the Rainicorn, in the Candy kingdom, which gives Finn the freedom he needs right now. Now, he just needs a little adventure and everything is alright.

He isn't angry at his ex-wife. It makes sense that she feels jealous when he's so often away, but he needs his freedom. The first days as a king was nice; he had always something to do. When he helped to settle one dispute between two criminals, he already got word of a new one. Finn felt like he was truly needed at the kingdom. But soon, the criminals settled down, since Finn solved every reason they had to be aggressive. But even then, he wasn't allowed to go dungeon-hunting, since it was inappropriate for a king.

Now, he does have finally the freedom to go in a dungeon, kick some ass, punch an evil witch and protect the Cloud kingdom from Ice Giants. He moves happily to the exit out of his tree fort, just to see his image in the mirror on his way. He still wears his royal clothes. He argued long with Bonnibel so that they could be blue, not pink. He thinks for a second about letting them on, but decides otherwise. After all, he is not the king of the Candy Kingdom, not anymore.

Opening his closet, the hero is overwhelmed by a feeling of nostalgia. His old blue white attire! If it wouldn't have been for Jake, he would have even married in it! Princess Bubblegum wouldn't have married him looking like that, which would have been good, looking at it now.

Finn escapes his royal clothes and jumps in his old attire in a new record time. Looking happily down, he cherishes his old look. Once again, he feels like the innocent hero he was just some years ago.

Deciding that he can now move out of the house, he opens the exit of his tree fort with a wide grin, which turns fast in an expression of utter shock. Some hundreds Candy people are around his tree fort, building. Finn doesn't want to take a guess what they build, he just want them to stop.

He almost runs to the nearest Candy person, which looks like a bar of chocolate, putting his hand on its shoulder. The Candy person stands with his back to Finn, which is why he doesn't know who it's, or which gender it does have. You can't know with the first glance in the case of most Candy people.

"What are you guys doing here," the hero asks with a shaky voice. There is no way that they build a city around his place of rest, but it surely looks like that. They have no reason to build a city around his place of rest, Finn never offended them. Or is this an absurd way of revenge from his ex-wife?

"Ah, my king," the chocolate bar calls loudly while turning around, informing the others of his presence, which immediately stop working. As soon as the chocolate guy turned completely to Finn, he bowed deeply. Finn recognized finally his gender from his rough voice and way to bow. Female Candy people usually curtsy to royalty, when they possess two legs.

"What are you all doing here?" The tone of Finn's voice declares that he isn't very pleased with them being here. "I divorced with Queen Bubblegum; I'm no longer your king."

All the Candy people look at him as if he just made a joke, a bad one to top it. The chocolate man in front of him is the first to say something. "Your majesty, we chose you over Queen Bubblegum. In the year with you, we were happier than all the time with the queen."

Finn hears cheers around him, agreeing with the chocolate man. After some seconds, they also begin to shout stuff which Finn really doesn't want to hear, like "Long live King Finn," or "Glob bless the King of the Grass kingdom."

The second Finn was about to inform the crowd that he doesn't want to be a king, something grabs him at his wrist and draws him too his tree house. "I'm going to lend me your king for a second, no panic, you guys will become his back!"

The familiar voice, together with the half respectful half frightened look in the faces of the crowd, informs him perfectly well who his kidnapper is, even though he still didn't take a look.

As soon they were in the tree house, he was set free. Finn looks at his now sore wrist and massages it softly with his other hand. Why does she have to have such an iron grip?

Looking up, the hero greets "Hey Marcy." Too his surprise, he is greeted by a friendly hug. Now, Finn is curious. '_Marceline, the Vampire Queen, hugging someone out of her free will? Yeah, as if,_' he thinks.

But it's Marceline, no question; there is no way that he would mistake a stranger for his best friend. It's kind of funny how he just realized that he is bigger than her, when she just reaches up to his neck while hugging him. But it isn't easy to estimate the high of a person which usually just floats around. So, Finn moves his arms around Marceline to answer her hug, which he has mistaken as just a 'friendly' hug.

She looks with shiny eyes up to Finn, as soon she felt his arms around her. "You broke up with Bonnie in order to be with me? Why did you do that?"

Now, Finn is really confused. Marceline sounds almost hopefully and actually behaves like someone they would have seen in one of the mushy films, which they both hate.

"What do you mean? I divorced with her because she gets jealous every time I'm out and distrusts me. Also, it hurts hearing my wife speaking about my best friend as if she would be some kind of whore who would be happy with just a physical relationship. She should know that you are more than that."

Funny, while Finn spoke, he could see expressions Marceline usually would never make. First disappointed, followed with a look of shock and hurt, than love (which Finn mistakes as happiness) and finally an expression of love, which even Finn couldn't mistake as something different. But he thinks that it's most likely the kind of love a big sister would show her little brother.

Well, he thought of it as sibling love, until Marceline kissed him on the lips. It wasn't her usual kiss on the cheek for just a second; this kiss is straight on the lips and lasts a whole minute. Even Finn wouldn't be so obvious to misunderstand this.

"Marcy…," is the only thing which Finn is able to say, in pure shock and a feeling of guilty happiness. '_Oh glob, Bubblegum was right, there was something between us and I was the one who didn't see it. How could I not notice it, I thought that I was pretty keen in this matter._'

Marceline still hugs Finn strongly, but her arms begin to shake. She is desperate for an answer, no matter which kind. It hurts to reveal your love, without knowing how the other thinks about you.

Finn stares at the shaking red eyes of his best friend. He knows that he does have to answer, but it's just too early for something new. '_Wait, does this mean that I also have feelings for her,_" He asks himself, realizing that there is really something. Not yet as strong as his love for Bubblegum was, but a seed, that could grow up to be a majestic tree with just a bit care and love.

Finally noticing the torture his best-friend-and-a-bit-more is right now in, he decides to answer her feelings. He moves slowly his head down to hers. Her red eyes shine so beautiful, full of happiness and relief, as their lips meet once again. This time, Finn could actually feel the kiss, not numbed by shock as with their last one. She tastes so sinful like apples and strawberries.

After a couple of seconds, Finn breaks the innocent kiss reluctantly. Marceline looks so vulnerable, so afraid that he will tell her that he doesn't love her and the kiss was just meant to prove it to him. Finn must chuckle seeing Marceline like this, never did he image that the rocking Vampire Queen could actually be this close to cute.

"I just need a bit more time," he reassures her. "But now, please be your usual self, you creep the math out of me."

Within seconds, she is out of his arms. She roughly punches his arm, saying "your wish is my command, King of the Weenies." 'King of Weenies' that is what Marcy calls him since a year.

"Aw, come on, I'm no longer a king, this nick name makes absolutely no sense anymore."

Marceline looks at Finn with an amused smile. "You are no longer a king? Dude, you are now more of a king than the complete last year. Now, you actually have to rule over people," She says, pointing with her finger to the window. He looks shortly outside, just to see that the first building are about to finish. Also, there seem to be more Candy people, but that must be his imagination.

"But I don't want to be a king; I want to be a hero once again," whines the young king to his best-friend-and-a-bit-more.

"Too bad that you made your job as a king way too good, King of the Weenies. See it in the eye; these people want you as their king." She smiles gently at him. Softly, she takes his hands in hers and levitates so that their eyes would be on the same level. "It doesn't have to be bad. Look closely at them; they are all the hoodlums from the Candy kingdom. They were happy with you as their king, someone who wouldn't judge who they are, but sees what they could be. These guys would have to keep their old way of killing and stealing without you, since you was the only reason someone was ready to give them a job. So, stop to whine like a weenie and take the responsibility." She hits him with another punch to his arm, this time softer.

Finn softly stares at Marceline and then turns around to look out of the window. She is right, maybe the beginning of something new wouldn't be bad. Which kind of hero would push people who need him away? Which kind of hero needs freedom? 'Definitely not me,' he thinks, eager to try this new kind of life.

** ~~_____、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~~Xd... ~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_...bX~~~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_**_  
_

* * *

** Neubeginn means a new beginning. Pretty close, heh?  
**

* * *

** ~~_____、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~~Xd... ~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_...bX~~~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_**_  
_


	3. Kapitel 3 - Das Buch

**_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_****_~~~Xd... ~、、、、、、、、、、、、、_****...bX~~~****_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_**

* * *

**Kapitel 3 – Das Buch**

**Well, many of you want me to concentrate on just one story. You want it, you got it. **

**I do not own Adventure Time, Pendleton Ward does. Enjoy – Horius**

* * *

**_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_****_~~~Xd... ~、、、、、、、、、、、、、_****...bX~~~****_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_**

"Okay, Marcy, I'm all yours," the young King of the Grasslands speaks, still firmly holding the hands of the Vampire Queen.

In just a second explodes the face of the vampire in front of Finn with red colors, smiling weird in a bright and awkward way. Even an obvious guy like Finn doesn't need to be a mind-reader in order to know what Marceline thinks of. The realization of the meaning of his words results in a bright blush in his own face.

"Glob, Marcy, I didn't mean it that way," he states in a loud voice, as if he needs to convince himself too. "I meant, you are a thousand years old queen; you can surely give me advice how I can be a good leader, so, I will follow your every word."

For a second, the Vampire Queen looked almost disappointed, until she begins to smile slyly. "So, hero, you will follow my every word, hm?" She tried her best to sound self-confident and seductive. The blush in Finn face gets worse, giving him the color of a tomato. Right when he wanted to counter her, she cuts in.

"But, sadly, I can't advice you. You are a better leader than me since you were thirteen years old."

"Wait, what do you mean?" The young king really is puzzled. How could he be a good leader? Furthermore, since he was thirteen? Back then he was just a normal adventurer who enjoyed every single second of his carefree life. Well, almost carefree, if you ignore the Lich and his love issues.

"Wait, you didn't realize, did you," asks the Vampire Queen fully shocked, until she remembers just how painful obvious Finn can be. Which kind of normal boy wouldn't understand that she wanted to be kissed, when she says, that he just isn't allowed to go for tongue?

She thinks about how she should teach the young hero about one of his greatest talents. It's weird to teach someone about their own strengths, furthermore, without letting this someone know just how much you love him. "Do you remember the first attack of the zombies when you were twelve?" The hero nods. "Good. Back then, how did you protect the candy people and killed the zombies?"

The boy thinks about it for a second. "Well, I made the candy people fight them blindfolded."

Marceline smiles kindly at the boy. She heard about this great feat, but really didn't want to believe it. Just how talented to lead can someone be?

"Right. And these weren't the tuff kind of candy people like these who follow you now, but the kind which explodes when a little dog barks. You know, not I, nor Bonnibel, nor anybody else would have managed that. I mean, for glob's sake, you managed to transform weak little guys, which wouldn't even manage the sight of a zombie, into soldiers which kill zombies like they never did something different and enjoy it!"

"Well, that was easy. Everyone could have done that."

Marceline frowns on the humble attitude of the boy. She loves how humble he can be, but right now, it's just plain annoying.

"Do you remember the time you were cursed and became a foot? How you took some other cursed beings, build a gigantic body and literally kicked Magic Man in the ass with it?"

"Well, they would somehow manage to do it without my help."

"They wouldn't have been able to. Some of them were cursed for decades and weren't even close to kicking some butt. But hey, when this isn't enough, how about the time when you pleased a mountain which was sorrowful because the marauders were hurting each other in front of him, while helping at least a dozen of others being while doing so? They all had problems which normally would have needed hours in order to solve."

"Yeah, but even…" Finn wasn't able to finish his statement, since a cold finger presses itself gently on his lips.

"You helped the house guys and Donnie, while protecting them from Why-wolves. You inspired the great hero Billy to help the people again. You fought my father, the evil Lord of the Night-o-Sphere, in order to save my axe-bass and… the souls of every single being of Ooo. You went against dead just to revive a flower. You saved the Candy kingdom from the threat of being eaten by the fish people. You…"

"Alright!" Finn removes the finger on his mouth, so he could speak again, without the finger ending in his mouth. His blushing got so bad while listening to his past achievements; you could hardly tell if he is blushing or heavily burned. But the worst is that he now realizes that Marceline looked at his every move since he was thirteen.

He knew that she sometimes did spy on him when he still lived in the tree house, but that she knows every single adventure he ever did was a bit extreme. "Okay, so I did math things as a leader. But being a king is bound to be different. It would be awesome to have some kind of hints from you."

"Sorry weenie, but vampires are kind of self-governed. Really now, I have almost no jobs, besides killing the rule-breakers."

Okay, that is a little problem for the young king. How can he be a king with a lot of duty's which he just can't follow without help in any form? How is Finn supported to write his own laws? Even PB needed years in order to finish her law-book!

"Well, in this case, I really have a li… Ouch!" In the middle of his sentence something hardly hits the backside of Finn head. He softly rubes the sore point. "I know that I were about to whine again, but that doesn't mean that you have to hit me."

"Finny, I didn't," the falsely accused Vampire Queen says matter-of-factly not just a bit annoyed. It's cool to be preached to when one was really evil, then it was worth an annoying preach, but without being evil? Totally not fair.

"Well, if you didn't, who did," Finn asks now more than just a bit puzzled, while he turns around in the direction from the hit. Now thinking about it, it makes sense that Marceline didn't hit the back of the head, she floated in front of him while holding his hands. But she is the radical rocking Vampire Queen; she could probably still do it.

On the ground in front of Finn lies the legendary book; the Enchiridion. But it somehow looks different. Didn't the picture on the cover feature a sword, not a crown? Well, now, there is a crown on the cover.

Confused because of the change of the book, Finn takes it in his hands and opens it. He doesn't know why he opened it, it just felt right. As if the book would beg for it. But that is just straight crazy, right?

He really just peeked once in the book, the time when he got it. What he read inside was enough for him. How to kiss a princess, heh? Well, that was something that he really didn't need to know… but he wanted to know it. Too bad that he was too embarrassed to read any further. The book really wanted him to train with a lip monster!

Looking at the book, Finn begins to read.

* * *

_Chapter five_

_How to write your own laws_

_Writing your own laws can prove to be unbelievable difficult since you have to begin from the scratch. The best way to solve the problem is to copy the laws of another country for the time being. This way, your kingdom will have in an unbelievable fast way its first rules. This will help in the founding time, since no one has an excuse for killing others or stealing. But beware; you shouldn't use the laws of a kingdom which you don't know, they may have completely different morals than you, which results in laws which you most likely will dislike. You should use the laws of your favorite kingdom and adjust them in time, so that they change more and more to your liking. _

* * *

The young hero is really confused. He's completely sure that chapter five was about kissing a princess. Also, the book is considerable thicker, to the disadvantage of his head. And I don't mean that he does have to read more, I mean that this way the hit was worse. '_Thinking about it, who threw the book at me_,' the young king thinks. It's impossible that it just flied from itself, right? Well, doesn't matter. Finn saw weirder stuff than this.

"Marcy, do you have a copy of the laws of the Candy kingdom," Finn asks, finally realizing that he should begin to work, since he will not be able to solve this riddle. "Well, I have one, but what do you want to do with it?" Marceline didn't even try to hide her confusion.

Finn looks with shining eyes at the floating Vampire Queen. "I'm going to make it the laws of my kingdom… well, after I removed and added some laws. Man, this is still going to be a lot of work! Bubblegum was in most cases righteous, but that she used laws like: 'Piñatas should be hanged all the time', or 'Everything which the citizen from the Candy kingdom own is the possession of the royalty of the Candy kingdom. You can be thankful as long as you possess it'. Thinking about it, there are really a lot of laws to the advance of the royalty."

"Well, every single kingdom does have laws like that. You know, the Fire kingdom does even have laws which allow royalty to kill their subordinates," Marcy explains in a casual tone. Finn is dumbfounded by this and just stares at the Vampire Queen. She notices the expression of the young king and does let a little chuckle escape her lips.

Hearing this, Finn is reassured. "Dudette, you had me for a second. I really thought you meant it!" The chuckle of the Vampire Queen evolves in a pure laughter. "Dude, since when do you call me Dudette?" She smiles at the boy with a sly smile. "Can't see me as anything but a girl anymore, can you, lover-boy?" The face of the young king explodes again in red colors. She is totally right, now, Finn sees her as a women. And what a women she is.

"But it wasn't a joke. Fire royalty kill their own subordinates. Well, that is their way to reproduce. The killed dude explodes in a lot of little flames, which all will grow up. It doesn't hurt them… probably."

Finn is silent about this new knowledge. 'Oh glob, I have so much to learn about, mostly about the other kingdoms,' Finn realizes gulping loudly. His gaze moves again to the Enchiridion. '_Well, I should for once start learning. Can't mess up when hundreds of people relay on me._'

**_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_****_~~~Xd... ~、、、、、、、、、、、、、_****...bX~~~****_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_**

* * *

**Das Buch means the book. Well, if you knew this beforehand, it could have been quite a spoiler, right?**

**Sorry for my absence, I was in paradise with my gf. Not gonna give you guys any more details... well, if I would, I would have to rate that as a MA story...**

* * *

**_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_****_~~~Xd... ~、、、、、、、、、、、、、_****...bX~~~****_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_**


	4. Kapitel 4 - Brief und Vergangenheit

**_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_****_~~~Xd... ~、、、、、、、、、、、、、_****...bX~~~****_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_**

* * *

**Kapitel 4 –Brief und Vergangenheit  
**

**Well, many of you want me to concentrate on just one story. You want it, you got it. **

**I do not own Adventure Time, Pendleton Ward does. Enjoy – Horius**

* * *

**_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_****_~~~Xd... ~、、、、、、、、、、、、、_****...bX~~~****_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_**

_Dear Finn,_

_I'm sorry for our former dispute. My scouts reported to me that you grounded your own kingdom, with the help of Marceline the Vampire Queen. Really, did you really need to do that? Don't you know how much it hurts me to see you together with her? I think you played enough rebels. Come home._

_I'm sorry, I lost track on the matter on the hand for a second. Actually, this isn't supported to be a normal I-apologize-and-now-come-to-bed-letter. It's really important that you stop to establish your own country, furthermore with these hoodlums. The rules of the Candy kingdom forbid their king to interact this close with hoodlums. Even your formerly interaction was almost too much, but now, they are bound to surround you all the time._

_Also, you may have noticed it already since I said that the King of the Candy kingdom isn't allowed; you are still married with me. When royalty wants to divorce, there needs to be a public announcement in which both have to announce it and be in favor of it. But I still want you, which is why the divorce is impossible right now._

_This is why we seriously need to talk. But right now, you can't simply enter the Candy kingdom, since you are now also the king of another kingdom, which technically give you the title of great king. When a great king enters the Candy kingdom, there must be a parade held for the great king. This is why we have to meet at the borderlands of our kingdoms. I will prepare a tent for us. A tent with a bed, so that you don't have to travel all the way home. _

_I can't wait to see you again._

_With love_

_Queen Bubblegum of the Candy kingdom_

"This damned whore," screams a demonic voice out of the tree fort. When Marceline loss her temper, she begins to transform. Right now, she is a 20 feet high monster made out tentacles and claws. Seems like 'lost her temper' is no longer able to describe her condition. She is plain furious.

Finn does have to watch his new girlfriend rampaging in his old home. He can't fight her, since he may hurt her. So, he allows her to let her feelings out, not like she could actually hurt him. When he was twelve, he was weak compared with his modern strength. Now, he is able to evenly match Hunson Abadeer in a fair fight. It is truly too bad that Hunson would never fight fair, or he would have already tested his skills against him.

Also, it isn't like Finn couldn't understand her feelings. They are now since one week a couple. They were actually happy, Finn working on his book of laws while reading 50 pages of the Enchiridion every day and Marceline making every second of his breaks enjoyable.

"Marcy, please calm down. I know every single law of the Candy kingdom. There is absolute no law how royalty does have to divorce. She bluffed. Truly, I'm all yours."

To this, Marceline seems to react. For a second, Finn wondered if her reacting to him is a good sign or not, until she transforms back in her usual self.

"Finn, do you know how cute you are when you are naïve?"

"What do you mean Marcy?" Finn asks really not knowing in which way he could have been naïve.

"Finn, Bubblegum makes the laws in the Candy kingdom. She properly made this law so that you have to remain in your relationship. The book I gave you isn't magic, it doesn't update from itself."

Finn can only stare stupid at the Vampire Queen for this information. Firstly, almost every book he ever possessed was in some way magical, so, a normal book is very unique. Second, he suddenly remembers the darker aspects of Bonnibel. Bubblegum would do something like that, when she is really determined. He shudders even today when he remembers the Duke of Nuts fiasco.

"What am I going to do," he asks more himself then his girlfriend.

"Easy, go to the meeting." There was not even a clue of doubt in her voice, even though she doesn't want him to go to the meeting.

"Wait, what? I can't!"

"You have to, Finn. Think of what would happen if you don't go. In worst case, she will see it as a declaration of war. Do you really want to throw your people in a war?"

"No, the worst case would be if I'm forced to be her husband again. You can't image how hard it's to play perfect for her and to ignore all of her flaws. You can't image how hard it's to justify your every move! It feels as if I'm a pet, not a person."

Hearing this, the Vampire Queen is suddenly unable to keep her gaze at the young king. "Well, I understand this perfectly. Remember the song I sung at the Door Lord accident?"

Hit by realization, remembering her song from back then, Finn stares wide-eyed at his girlfriend. "W-Wait. Does that mean you and…?"

Marceline sighs deeply, still not looking at Finn. But she could still feel his stare on her skin. This depresses her greatly, thinking that he stares at her with disgust. "Y-Yeah… But that was almost four hundred years ago." She stops shortly, seeming to rethink her next words. "We never officially broke off with each other, but I couldn't expect her to not be angry for my disappearance. I mean, I just vanished without informing her beforehand."

'_Yup, that was it. He will break off with me now. Can be happy if he doesn't start punching me like Ash did._'

"So…" Finn stutters strongly, too afraid of the answer. "So, do I have to think of my ex-wife as a rival?" He half expects his girlfriend to tell him that she still loves Bubblegum, that he's just a bad replacement. To his surprise, his girlfriend laughs softly, as if she tries to mock him just to turn him down.

"Aw, no, you don't have to Finn. Really, I feel only disgust for her since your marriage. I knew back then that I would feel jealous, but I wasn't sure which one of you two I would envy," she informs him cheerfully. The last time Finn felt this relieved was when Bubblegum accepted his proposal.

Suddenly, her gaze turns distant, as she darkly continues. "But it was a complete surprise for me that I suddenly wanted to tear her throat open when she kissed you at the weeding, even though I thought that I was in love with you both."

"You… You loved us both at the time? Wow, this is heavy, girl." Finn is now totally helpless what he should feel. His new girlfriend, who he doesn't love yet but loves him, talked about wanting to kill the woman he once loved more than anything. To top it, he just learned that the two girls which he either likes a lot or loved had a secret relationship with each other.

"Cute, I will need more than just a week to adjust to the change. Who would have thought that the day would come when you stop calling me 'dude' or 'man'?" Finn is somehow relieved that Marceline stopped to talk in that dark voice, and even begins to sound cheerful again. "But, I **loved** her, Finn, I loved her. Right now, I just have eyes for you."

"Marcy…" Finn is now officially speechless. Here is clearly too much emotion for just one single day.

"Well, even though I support I could love you more when you would allow me to kiss you," she adds with a seductive whisper.

The face of the young king turns now the felt thousandth time into a tomato. He tries as best as he can to hide his agitation and lust, while he secretly wonders how her lips can look so perfect. "Pervert," the hero mutters, hiding his feelings surprisingly well.

"What you don't say. I'm eternal seventeen years old, what would you expect? How long were you able to restrain yourself with seventeen?"

"Well, I…" Finn really tries his best to end his sentence in a way in which his girlfriend can't understand a single word he says. Not the easiest feat if your girlfriend is the Vampire Queen with the hearing that rivals the hearing of a bat.

"Wait, can you repeat that? Did you just say that you…?" '_Oh man, I knew she would hear it either way_,' the hero thinks while he gives up to further keep protecting his embarrassing secret. Too bad that heroes don't lie.

"Fine, laugh all you want, I didn't know what se… tier fifteen was about at my weeding-night. Bubblegum had to explain it to me!" 'And for once, she decided to teach by showing,' he completes his answer in his thoughts, blushing once again. Yup, now is the thousand and once time that his face explodes.

"The royal congress commanded Jake to teach you when you were just thirteen." The Vampire Queen is so shocked that she is even unable to tease Finn with this new knowledge. '_Well, what you don't do now, you can still do later_,' she thinks. And with later, it's obvious that the Vampire Queen means that she will mock him with it the complete next year. "Wow, Jake **is** laid back!"

"Wait, he was supported to? Explains why Bubblegum gave him a mission which was almost suicidal. Moment, doesn't that mean that he almost lost a paw on an adventure because I didn't had enough knowledge. Glob, I have to apologize!" Before he even finished his sentence, he tried to grab his backpack and sword, just to be stopped by the sexy vampire lady.

"Calm down hero. It wasn't your fault, he should have taught you!" How come that she does have to explain him that he didn't offend his brother, but actually had reason to be angry at him? "I mean a twenty year old dude not knowing about sex? That is just sad! Even though Queen Bubblegum went a little over the top there."

This seems to really reassure Finn, even though he now makes a really weird face. Who would not? After all, it isn't every day that the Vampire Queen says that the Candy Queen, of everything nice and sweet and so on, went too far. But thinking again, the young king notices something completely different.

"Wait, I feel like we forgot something… Right, we were talking about what to do!" He points with his finger at the Vampire Queen, as if he would accuse her of a crime. "You wanted me to meet with QB, and distracted me when I wanted to argue against it!" Well, he pretty much did accuse her with this. And of course, he's absolutely right.

"Damn, you are pretty keen on everything beside love matters, aren't you," she asks, trying her best to sound amazed.

"What do you mean? I'm totally keen in love matters! … Wait, are you distracting me again?"

"You really are keen!" This time, she didn't need to try to sound amazed. Being completely honest isn't the style of the Vampire Queen. "Or just stubborn. Well, whatever." '_This was more like me_,' she thinks, happy that she didn't completely ruin the image of the Vampire Queen.

"So, why do you want me to meet QB?"

Marceline knows if she answers him truthfully, she will destroy the image of the Vampire Queen completely in his eyes. Even when he's her boyfriend, she doesn't want to expose her every thought to the hero before he also loves her. Determined to lie, she looks directly at his asking puppy eyes. "Well, you refuse to kiss me. We had a lot more skin contact before I confessed… I guess I'm afraid that you don't really like me." Puppy eyes aren't fair, how could she lie while looking at them?

"Marcy, of course do I like you. But I don't love you jet, even though I know that I will. It's just too soon after my nightmare marriage. Well, even though I could allow you to kiss me, I mean, I was never against it when we weren't in a relationship and…"

He didn't need to say that twice. In not even a second were his lips occupied from blue lips. She really needed this kiss, it hurter when Finn prohibited her to do it. The feeling as their lips connect alone is almost addictive for the Vampire Queen, which is still plain weird in her eyes. Even kissing Bonnibel didn't feel so right, so natural.

For Finn, the sensation was similar weird. Not a single kiss with his ex-wife felt so natural, not even when they were in the middle of their love act. His real reason why he forbade her to kiss him, he realizes now, was because he was still afraid to love and he knew that with every single kiss would bring him closer to it.

But Finn doesn't want to accept that he was afraid of love. Trying to fight against his fears, just like back then with the ocean, he goes deeper in the kiss, softly biting her under lip. Finn almost had to chuckle at the thought that he, the hero, bits the Vampire Queen, until he got an awesome idea.

Reluctantly, he breaks the kiss. "Just so you know it, I will not go anywhere, especially not to some stupid meeting with my ex. I will stay with you."

Happy that he said what he needed to, he once again begins to passionately kiss the radical Vampire Queen, giving her no time to start an argumentation. Marceline is not the only one who can distract others from a topic, even though it is normally not a good feeling for Finn, since it feels too much like lying. But now, how couldn't it be a good feeling? Actually, this could become a bit too good...

**_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_****_~~~Xd... ~、、、、、、、、、、、、、_****...bX~~~****_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_**

* * *

**Sorry that I had to cut here, the chapter became just too long :O  
**

**I will begin the next chapter (Kapitel) exactly where I stopped this one, so that you will read how they make out for their first time. And in about to chapters, I finally will arrive at my forte, the martial arts!**

**So, let us go to translations! Brief means letter and Vergangenheit means past. Und means and, which many would have most likely guessed by now :D**

* * *

**_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_****_~~~Xd... ~、、、、、、、、、、、、、_****...bX~~~****_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_**


	5. Kapitel 5 - Liebe und Unfall

**_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_****_~~~Xd... ~、、、、、、、、、、、、、_****...bX~~~****_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_**

* * *

**Kapitel 5 –Liebe und Umfall  
**

**Look out! Almost the complete Kapitel(chapter) is full of lemon! This is the only Kapitel in which I will write about lemon, so, enjoy. At the end of the story, there will be some important plot. I make it so, that if you don't want to read the lemon, you can just scroll down and will notice when it's over thanks to bold writing. Sorry to all those who dislike lemon, but to know that they did it is important for the story and to just write that they did would be against the flow of the story.  
**

**I do not own Adventure Time, Pendleton Ward does. Enjoy – Horius**

* * *

**_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_****_~~~Xd... ~、、、、、、、、、、、、、_****...bX~~~****_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_**

**____****Look out: Lemon~****____****Look out: Lemon~****____****Look out: Lemon~****____****Look out: Lemon~****____****Look out: Lemon~****____****Look out: Lemon~****____****Look out: Lemon~****____****Look out: Lemon~**

'_Oh glob, this is a mistake_,' realizes our favorite hero, as he gently but passionately bits the under lip of the Vampire Queen. His mind is as shaky as if he's drunk, even though he didn't drink a single bottle of beer or a glass of wine. It wouldn't take much more to make Finn drunk.

Even though he knows that this is way too early for him, he moves his right hand to the backside of Marceline's head, stroking gently her raven black hair. He hopes that she realizes that this is too early for him, even though he seems so eager, but his straw of hope vanishes with her touch on his chest.

She gently feels Finn's chest up, moving along his muscles from years of adventuring. But she can also clearly feel that Finn didn't get much action since some time, since she could also feel his thin layer of fat. After all, a king doesn't get many chances for a bit of exercise. And being in a kingdom were everything is made out of sugar doesn't help.

Feeling her touch, how she explores his chest, Finn finally loses his last bit of self-restraint. His jobless left hand moves to her back, slowly moving down her spine. The young king feels how his girlfriend shivers with his touch.

Following her spine, his left hand arrives at her rear. He grabs her ass pushing her closer to his chest, so that she is either forced to levitate or to grab Finn tightly, which he hopes for. His hopes are fulfilled, as she forcefully moves her arms around his neck and captures his waist with her long thin legs.

In this position, Marceline was able to concentrate much more on their kiss. She desperately licks his lips, begging him to allow her the entrance to his mouth. Finn gladly permits her entrance, meeting her tongue with his own.

The sensation of the meeting of their tongue is almost too much for both. While Finn is fascinated by her rogue and yet thin serpent tongue which tastes just like strawberries and apples, she is fascinated how much his tongue adjusted to the taste of sweets. Thinking for a second that the origin of the taste of his tongue may be his relationship with Bubblegum, she begins to kiss him with even more passion. She really wants to make him hers, so much that even his tongue should taste just like hers.

Marceline was so focused on their kiss that she didn't notice that Finn used their new position to move them in another room. She only noticed their chance of locations when Finn fell backwards on his bed, her still in his strong arms. If she had the will to break their kiss or to even think clearly and rational, she would admire his new found boldness by now. But even the thought about anything else is impossible as soon as he lustfully kisses her neck.

Happy that Finn also doesn't seem to be able to hold back anymore, she removes her arms from his neck, letting them find a better place under his shirts. This time is his turn to shiver at her cold touch.

Finn suddenly breaks his kiss completely, causing for Marceline to panic for a second that she should had waited just a bit longer. But to her shock and amazement, he removes her top in one single fluid move. To her surprise, this resulted in her removing also his shirt, since her hands were still under his shirt.

For a moment, they just stare at each other. Finn stares at the rare beauty of the girl which lies on top of him, realizing for the first time how beautiful she really is. Not even in his dream would he have dreamed that her breasts would look so perfectly smooth and mature, even though he accidentally already saw her backside and even her bottom when he hide himself together with Jake in her closet.

For Marceline, this sight was a weird combination of nostalgia and arousal. Of course, she already saw his bare chest. She always was in his bath when he took a shower as a payback for the time he saw her nude. You thought that she didn't know it? Please, she does have the smell of a vampire and vampires have a better smell than dogs! Also, Finn didn't shower often back then, he was just twelve and didn't care for the impressions the ladies had on him.

But she stopped to peek at him as he became fifteen, since she realized that it isn't unlikely that she may lose the control of her body a little, which would result in her raping Finn mercilessly. Back then, his manhood was already pretty good developed, she can't wait to see it now when he is actually grown up.

With this thought, she is the first one to move out of her frozen state. Seeing that Finn still stares fascinated at her, she decides to use it to her advance, floating a bit so she could remove his shorts in a single move, tearing them a little bit in the process since they are surprisingly tight on his waist.

Now, she happily stares at her item of desire, proud that she managed to remove his tight shorts together with his underwear in a single move.

Her bold move shocked Finn so much that he finally begins to think again. Planning on turning her down, he begins to talk: "Marcy, we…" just to be once again bewitched by her as she removed her own jeans. "You are so beautiful." Not exactly what he meant to say just a moment before, but exactly what he wanted to say now.

Marceline blushes slightly at his compliment, smiling seductively at the boy in front of her. She stares directly in his unbelievable deep ocean-blue eyes. "Well, you yourself are also pretty…" she begins to say as her stare moves once again to his stiff manhood "… amazing."

Hearing this Finn is only able to gulp loudly as he stares directly in front of him, where conveniently Marceline's treasure box floats just some inches in front of him. Shyly, he moves his hands to her ass, pushing her vagina closer to his face.

Looking up, he sees the wide and encouraging smile of the Vampire Queen, signaling him that she is more than just alright with his intentions. Slowly, he moves his tongue to her womanhood. It felt like an eternity for both until he finally made contact with her.

His arrival is welcomed with a soft moan from the vampire, encouraging him to touch her more. Finn didn't need more encouragement since her taste was absolutely mind-blowing, even though her erotic moans were also a really good motivation. Moving his tongue at first slowly around her lips, his movement becomes more and more like a man which is just shortly about to die of thirst.

The flavor Finn tastes is unbelievable. Her mouth tasted like strawberries and apples, but her lower lips taste so intensive that you could almost say that strawberries and apples taste like her lower lips, not the other way around. '_Glob, how can Marcy taste sweeter than the Candy Princess… eh, Candy Queen_,' the young king thinks, even though the answer doesn't matter to him right now. For now, it does just matter that she does taste so sweet.

Marceline moans become louder and louder as Finn ravage her with his tongue. Her first moan was just a fake to motivate him, but now, she's afraid that she could arrive at her climax if he goes on like that. "Finn, stop." She wasn't able to say it as if she means it, since she doesn't mean it. But she still moves away from his head, while he reluctantly lets her go.

She levitates closer and closer to the ground, until she finally stops to levitate and kneels on the ground directly in front of Finn who still sited on the bed. Knowing what she is up to, Finn gulps and wobbles slightly in anticipation of the pleasure which is surely about to come. Marceline notices this and smiles slyly at him, planning her maybe most evil feat ever.

She moves her face close to his manhood, stopping just in front of it. Marceline breaths heavily at his manhood stimulating Finn with the hot air, but the awaited touch of her lips just don't follow. The young king stares at her, while she just smiles innocently up. "Is something hero?" Finn isn't able to answer, the queen managed to leave him speechless once again.

Concentrating on her torture again, she traces her hands around his thighs, moving them slowly but surely closer to his penis. Again, Finn is full expectations, now happy about the hand job he hopes to get. He never before felt this horny.

Her hands are not even an inch away from his penis, which already throbs in pure agitation. This sight almost made Marceline go on with her hands, but she stopped them just before their meeting with his manhood. By now, it's almost as hard for her to tease him like it's for him to endure it.

Finn moans silently, frustrated by her teasing. If she doesn't help him to relive some of his sexual frustration, he will surely lose every control of his body which he still possess.

Marceline moves her head once again close to Finn's member, moving slower with every nanometer she moves to it. Finn almost expects her to move away once again, but this time, she actually kisses his member softly. Even though she touched him, the touch was just too short. As soon as she meets his penis, she instantly moved her head once again away.

The young hero could now see clearly that she is the daughter of the Lord of Evil. Never before was Finn so much played with. Just when he was about to force his way with Marceline, she moves herself a bit closer to him, so that her breasts meet the foreskin of his penis.

"You don't like my teasing, hero?" She didn't need the question to be answered; she knows that he hates it. "M-Marceline, please, just do it," the man begs in an almost pitiful half moaning voice. The Vampire Queen was about to please him anyway in just a couple of seconds since she was also about to lose control, but hearing him speaking in this kind of voice, she completely lost it.

She moves closer to his face, giving her a position where it's totally impossible to give him either a blow-job or hand-job. But from this position, she could do something so much better.

She softly presses her entrance against Finn's manhood. He stares wide-eyed at her with a dumb expression, until he suddenly relaxes considerably. Surprised by his sudden calm expression and soft smile, she froze there in her track for a moment.

A sudden kiss moves her out of her shock, as Finn hugs Marceline with enormous strength just with his right arm. If Marceline hadn't been a vampire, this could have hurt quite a bit. But since she is a vampire, she could just feel pure bliss in this moment of closeness not even able to wonder what his other arm is up to.

The question of the other arm is promptly answered as it presses Marceline's ass down on Finn waist, penetrating her in one go with his member. This caused her quite a bit of pain since she is had no relationship since over ten years and so isn't used to the feeling anymore. Adjusting to the pain and the following pleasure, Marceline breaks free from the kiss and moans loudly out of pain while she claws herself in Finn shoulders.

As Marceline breaths heavily, trying to adjust herself to the forgotten sensation, Finn moves his mouth close to Marceline's ear and whispers soundly: "How do you like my revenge?"

The Vampire Queen can't do anything but admire him at this moment. Even when she calls herself evil, Finn, the hero, outmatched her in being evil. Marceline falls even deeper in love with Finn, even though she believed before that that would have been impossible.

"Sorry, I may went a little over the top there," he whispers not any louder than before in her ear. Finn didn't think that she would be so tightly, until he tried to remember when Marcy's last relationship was. The only one he could think of, besides Bubblegum that is, was with Ash. They broke off with each other's about two years before he met Marceline the first time and back then he was 12. So, since he is now 21, he was hit by the sudden realization that he's her first since eleven years!

He curses himself that he couldn't realize it before his stupid act.

"_F_-Finn, you _d_-don't have to _apolo_-apologize, I _wa_-was about to do the _s_-same thing," she moans more than anything else. But the young king feels guilty anyway.

Marceline, feeling this, slowly begins to move her hips in order to show him that she really is alright. Even though that Bubblegum is everything but a slut, she is still more adjusted to sex than the Vampire Queen is right now, so Finn had no way to know how sensitive a woman can be after years of absence.

Finn instantly moans silently with her movement. This sensation is overwhelming; Bubblegum wasn't even on their marriage-night this tight.

Since both are just too sensitive to each other, both not used to such extreme pleasure, they soon lost their control over themselves.

After just a couple of up and downs with her hips Marceline is already only feeling the pleasure from her interaction with the young king. With the rising pleasure in her, her moves also become faster and wilder.

The wild movements combined with her tight makes Finn almost insane. Not able to suppress his urges, he throws Marceline on her back while not losing her lower contact with her.

Her teasing showed its effect now, making it impossible for Finn to think of anything than thrusting himself in the sexy vampire. For minutes, he ravages her kissing her in the process. The feeling which comes with every single thrust in her was almost like a year of regular joy for the king. If someone would have asked him before, he would have thought that this kind of pleasure is plainly impossible.

Finn secretly wonders how others are able to leave their house when such pleasure is possible in their beds, until he remembers that the radical Vampire Queen which is able to offer this kind of pleasure is just his alone.

Breaking away from their kiss, Marceline moans delightful, trying to say something. "F-F-Finn…" she is able to mutter between her moans, thanks to his short name. "I l-love you"

Hearing this, Finn arrives at his climax. To hear her saying that she loves him now just isn't fair. He pumps his load deep in her, not even able to be afraid to impregnate her. Even with Bubblegum, he had enough self-control to cum outside, even though she promised him that she couldn't become pregnant without wanting it, since she copied some pre-war pills.

The feeling of Finn ejaculating in her drove the Vampire Queen too over the wall, so that she herself arrives at her climax, while she crawls herself deep in the kings flesh, feeling the soft touch of blood at her fingers.

Not able to feel even a muscle anymore, Finn quietly collapses besides Marceline in his bed. Right now, he's happy that QB made him get a king sized bed, even though they never used it together. Even though looking back at their time before the marriage, Bubblegum tried to use it with him. But Finn was simply too obvious to notice that she wanted to do it with him.

'_Well, doesn't matter anymore_,' the young king thinks as he softly cuddles himself in Marceline's arms.

_**~Lemon is over~Lemon is over~Lemon is over~Lemon is over~Lemon is over~Lemon is over~Lemon is over~Lemon is over~**__**Lemon is over~**_

An hour later, Finn goes down to the living room. He just wanted to go to the kitchen in order to bring himself and Marceline some strawberries to eat, but he's completely stopped in his track when he notices a letter in front of the front door.

Finn is panicking, not knowing when someone came inside his house, or if this someone may still be inside. Logically spoken, it could just have been at the time of his love act with his girlfriend. At any other time, he would have noticed that someone knocked at the front door. And his subordinates wouldn't had allowed anyone entry without knocking before, well, probably with the exception of Queen Bubblegum. But she didn't come here, right?

He reluctantly takes the letter and begins to read.

___An die männliche Nutte._

_Finn,_

_I came to visit you and Marceline, since I didn't want to wait so long to speak with you. And do you know what? Oh, sorry, of course you know that you two were fucking each other! The damned tree was shaking!  
_

_I really have to apologize for accursing you to visit other beds, since now that I sit here, I realize that you only fuck in your own bed. Well, too bad that you don't fuck you damned OWN wife!_

_For now, you are considered as a criminal in the Candy kingdom, even if you are still it's king. If you enter the kingdom, you will be captured immediately. I will visit you in three days in order to speak with you. It would be really nice if you two wouldn't fuck then once again, thanks._

_Your loving wife which you just cheated on,_

_Queen Bubblegum_

"Oh glob, she sure can make someone feel guilty, even though she trespassed into my house."

**_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_****_~~~Xd... ~、、、、、、、、、、、、、_****...bX~~~****_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_**

* * *

**Liebe means love, Umfall means accident. For these who forgot, und means and.**

**If you want to know what "___An die männliche Nutte._" means, just use the google translator. I made sure that it's able to translate it correctly.**

** Answering Questions and reviews time**

******Trasgo: WoW, you managed to ask me just before I published the next Kapitel! I do boxing and know a bit Judo. Muai Thay? That's pretty hardcore, I had once the pleasure to feel the elbow from a Muai Thay user... Harder than any punch I got so far!  
VodnikGAZ: Well, considering that this Kapitel and the previous one were one at the beginning, it would have been a bit much :P  
TheNephelimKingMichael: Thanks!  
notalivezombie: Thanks for another review! Great to know that I seem to make my work not too bad, even though I'm a bad writer.  
jigentou: It really amazed me how fast you were able to comment. So, I think we are both pretty fast! :D  
**

* * *

**_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_****_~~~Xd... ~、、、、、、、、、、、、、_****...bX~~~****_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_**


	6. Kapitel 6 - Attentäter

**_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_****_~~~Xd... ~、、、、、、、、、、、、、_****...bX~~~****_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_**

* * *

**Kapitel 6 –Attentäter  
**

**WoW, you guys liked my lemon? I personally thought that it was pretty lame. Just something needed to be written. Well, to more important stuff, I promised some MA for this Kapitel(chapter), but the Kapitel became too long. But I promise, the next Kapitel is full of it.  
**

**I do not own Adventure Time, Pendleton Ward does. Enjoy – Horius**

* * *

**_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_****_~~~Xd... ~、、、、、、、、、、、、、_****...bX~~~****_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_**

Tomorrow, Bubblegum is going to visit Finn once again. After Finn told Marceline about the letter and showed it to her, she almost laughed to dead. The complete evening she only talked about how she wished that she would have been able to see her expression when the tree begun to shake.

Finn couldn't see how funny it was until he tried to imagine that Bubblegum sits on his couch, writing her letter, while he is in bed with Marceline.

But the young hero couldn't really enjoy the jokes. He will do anything but to say it to Marceline, but he still doesn't love Marceline. And this nags on his conscience. For Finn it wasn't very heroic to lose to his lust and goes for a girl which he still doesn't love. But he just couldn't turn her down; he liked her too much to hurt her in such a way. Worst of all, it was him who began everything.

'_Why did I start to make out of her? Ah, right, because I needed to prove myself that I wasn't afraid to love, even though I'm. Stupid me_,' he thinks, crushing his own self-esteem.

"Finn, you are soul-searchy. Again," his reason for his self-hate informs him, sounding concerned. She was bound to notice how weird Finn got after their act, but she believes that the reason is Bubblegum's letter, not their act. "Stop to worry about her and your status as a criminal. I mean, you should be happy, right? After all, you finally finished your book of laws!"

* * *

Bubblegum walks up and down in her room. She is in a terrible condition, to say it friendly. Her eye bags have eye bags, her healthy pink is almost gray, her smooth hair is tangled, her clothes are wringed and worst of all; she smells too strong like gum.

Normally, she showers twice everyday so that her gum-sweat is washed away, but she just can't. Every time she tries to remove her clothes, the image of Finn and Marceline appears in front of her. Never before has the Queen felt so heartbroken and she known it's her own fault.

She declared that the man she still loves is a criminal. It was stupid, but the only way to make it impossible for him to see her as long as she didn't coped with his new relationship. It wasn't too weird that the king was considered as a criminal, looking at the past. There were even queens being executed, because they weren't able to get pregnant by their husband.

The Queen knew that Finn didn't cheat on her before, so why did she need to accuse him so much? The answer is simple for the queen; she is egoistic and jealous. She never before admitted her flaws, but there is absolutely no point in denying it anymore. It was too much for her to see Finn talking with any girls; Marceline was just the worst of all her imaged rivals.

Since after the Door Lord accident knows Bubblegum that Marceline had feelings for the young hero. Her first proof for that was her strange behavior. Of course, she was happy when she saw that Bubblegum's treasured item, which was stolen, was the shirt she presented to the princess. But that was it, no teasing, and no nothing.

Normally, Marceline would had tried to seduce the princess even in front of Finn, telling her that the Door Lord stole just items which were a memory of a loved one. And at that time, she would have been right. Bonnibel Bubblegum was at a state of real panic, since she begun to fall for Finn. On the previous day was the Wizard Battle, at which she actually kissed Finn even though she didn't need to.

She just wanted to. For Bubblegum, this was one of the most terrifying things in her life, since she didn't want to fall for a little boy, which Finn still was at that point. So, she found Marceline's shirt in her wardrobe and remembered their good times. She practically forced herself to try to love her again, just so that she wouldn't have to admit her love for a silly little boy.

But after Finn almost sung her a love song in front of the Door Lord, she was desperate. Any little seductive comment from Marceline would Bubblegum instantly have followed with an act, but Marceline actually had only eyes for Finn. And he was it who noticed that the Door Lord didn't steal anything from Marceline. This shocked Bubblegum for two different reasons.

First, Marceline does still possess many items from their old relationship, but the Door Lord couldn't find an item with the memory of her love interest. Second, she actually stayed when it got annoying, with no reason since she didn't need a valuable item back. This was totally different than the normal Marceline.

That was the day at which she decided that she would reserve Finn for herself until he is older. She even managed to put him in a relationship with a girl he couldn't touch. Bubblegum was really lucky that Flambo still owned her something, so that he would follow her plan to hook Finn with the Flame Princess up. Even today, she granulates herself for this brilliant idea.

Further thoughts of the queen are stopped by a knock on her door. This startled the young queen. For now, the only one who is allowed to knock on her door is Peppermint Butler, but he's currently in the Night-o-Sphere. Bubblegum commanded him to try to settle a contract that the Night-o-Sphere wouldn't side itself with the Grass Kingdom. She needed this contract, or the Grass Kingdom had actually enough power to get a place at the royal congress.

Her thoughts are once again stopped by a knock on her door, this time with more strength. Now, Bubblegum is sure that something is off. No one would dare to knock on her door like that. As she begins to shake, she grabs a pair of scissors and answers the knock from the other side of the room. "I don't want to be disturbed; I'm in the progress of organizing my thoughts!"

Hearing her answer, three tale candy people enter the room, each carrying weapons. Now, Bubblegum is plainly terrified. She knows that these three are hoodlums which are ready to commit violence. Finn once saved one of them from being executed for the crime of murder.

"W-What do you three scums want from me," she asks almost screaming, while she curses herself for her shaking voice. At times like these, royalty must remain a calm expression, or the attackers know that they are actually at the advantage. But looking at them, she notices that it's too late to play calm.

The middle man, a big lemon ball, slowly walks to the trembling queen. Seeing this, Queen Bubblegum raises her scissors in the height of her chest, trying to frighten her attackers. The lemon ball stops to her amazement, but his stop is soon followed by two deep laughs and a high shaking one.

"Your highness, do you see this," the ball on legs asks, as he raises a mace. She stares puzzled at it, until she realizes that he probably meant the yellow stuff on it. "This is the brain mass of your Banana Guardians."

The realization what this means hits her like a truck. When her guardians stand no chance, how is she supported to win?

Her knees wobble dangerously, almost giving in. "Why do you do this? Aren't you guys my subordinates," she asks in a tone full of disgust. Even the most evil creatures wouldn't attack their own royalty, no, especially the most evil creatures wouldn't. She can't explain why, but they seem very loyal to their leaders, even when they hate them…

"Well, we are now inhabitants of the Grass kingdom, your highness. And you offended our king. Your citizens are bound by law to attack any offender of the royal family. You could say that we just follow a law which you yourself created," a thin black licorice man answers.

Bonnibel Bubblegum was more than just surprised by such a well thought answer. "You are not an idiot like the other hoodlums, why did you move to the Grass kingdom?" It made absolutely no sense to her that someone capable of thinking would rather serve Finn.

The licorice man smiles sadly at the queen, as if she just commanded their citizen to eat bread when they have no cake to eat. "You do realize that in the Candy kingdom, everyone is treated based on their looks, right? Do I look like a friendly guy," the man asks while he shakes his head, answering his own question. "No, I don't. But the Grass kingdom is different. There, I actually have the chance to live my dreams. I can design buildings, being an architect all I want. The Grass Kingdom is my safe haven."

"W-What do you mean, I don't permit racism! Tell me who mistreated you, and I will put them immediately in jail!" Queen Bubblegum is furious. This was the first time she learned that her some of her subjects do something this awful. From now on, she will imprison and hunt anyone who judges others based on their looks, she wears to herself…

The sad smile from the thin licorice turns in an angry frown, until he regains his posture, smiling hurt at her. "You are one of these people, your highness. Think about the people which you offered a job in your castle. What kind of people are they?"

Bubblegum was to confused to think about the meaning behind his words. She doesn't understand how she mistreated anyone. "Well, they are all purely cute little guys with a big heart," she answers, believing her own words.

"Are they? So, your butler, who is often referred as your right hand man, is a good man? Everyone refers to him as the dark one; he is befriended with the evil lord of the Night-o-Sphere and dead, he uses black magic, let demons possess other Candy people and committed many other crimes. He is a cute little guy by appearance, but he doesn't possess a big heart. Yes, he's alright, but his position as your right hand is still way too influential for a man with his background. And he was just one example"

Now, Bonnibel was more than just puzzled. Did she really judge others by their appearance? Her butler can be a bit… weird.

Further thoughts in this direction are stopped by movements of the third man. The third man was made from some kind of gum like the queen herself, but this didn't reassure Bubblegum at all. His eye was weirdly twitching, his body is shaking and his smile is way too wide. He looks truly insane.

"C-cAn we fiNally raVage her?!" The voice of the man hurts in the ears. Even in the Candy kingdom is such a high voice unusual, even if you ignore that his voice was shaking. "I-I-I wAnna shOck her ceNter!" '_Wait, did he just say that he wants to rape me_,' the queen asks herself, full of terror. When she talked to the licorice, she actually forgot that they all are just different kinds of monsters.

"No, we will just kill her," says the licorice man in an almost commanding voice. "Right, we will kill her, after we tortured her. She doesn't deserve a painless dead, also, raping her could be to her enjoying," the lemon ball adds while he nears himself to Bubblegum.

The licorice man places his hand on the shoulder of the lemon ball, angrily turning him around. "Wait, we said that we will kill her painlessly. She was once loved by our king, we shouldn't torture her!"

"She declared him, the hero of Ooo, to be a criminal! This slut doesn't deserve our pity and most of all, she doesn't deserve his," shouts the ball angrily at the physical much weaker licorice, who still doesn't plan to do everything the stronger man says. "If we torture her, we will just prove that we are monsters!"

While ball and licorice are fighting on the topic how they should kill the queen, the gum person nears himself slowly to the queen. No one notices him, not even the Bubblegum. She was too concentrated on the ongoing fight.

She still stares at the fight, when suddenly a bitter and sticky hand covers her mouth. "Shh, q-quEEny, or thEy will heAr us. D-don't waNNa ruin our fUn, no," whispers the high shaking voice in her ear, while another hand places itself between her legs. '_Oh no…_' the young helpless woman thinks.

She tries her best to free herself from the grip, trying to shout or to attract the attention of the other two mans. They want to kill her, but they at least don't want to do **that**! But her fight is just wasted energy; the male gum person is way too strong for her. And worst of all, he seems to enjoy her resistance.

The hand between her legs roughly feels her up, concentrating around her entrance. The queen tries everything; she bits on his hand at which holds her mouth shut, she kicks on his feet, she throw punches in the air, she tries to duck out of his grip and everything else which she had read in magazines about self-defense. But all her efforts are to no avails.

She stops her resistance completely as soon as a finger enters her though her panties. Well, at least she hopes that it's a finger; she can't look down because of his grip on her mouth. The queen begins to cry helplessly, giving in to her fate. All of her energy reserves are already used.

Her tormentor licks her tears away, giving her a strong shiver. It felt disgusting. Bubblegum tries her best to imagine that the man behind her is just Finn, which just plays a prank on her, but her brain doesn't allow her to believe this lie. Sometimes, she curses her own intellect.

The finger in her moves faster as the stranger licks her tears away. "Do yOu waNNa go tO the real fUn," he whispers in her ear. '_Oh no, oh no, oh no…_' is the only thing Bonnibel can think of. Suddenly, she finds the strength to fight again, trying her best to make it impossible for him to enter her. This time, she was better, almost escaping his grip. Almost.

He pushes her at the wall, annoyed by her now effective resistance. He tears her panties a bit down, so that he will be able to easier push himself in the queen. Bubblegum is now desperate. There must be something to help her, but she suddenly realizes that she can't hope for anything from this point on. She gives her resistance up, awaiting her assaulter to penetrate her.

To her surprise, it never came to this. But she heard a soft 'bang' followed by a louder 'bang', as if something light followed by something heavy fell on the ground. The hand on her mouth vanished, allowing her to turn around.

Her attacker lies on the ground, beheaded. His head rolls towards the two dumbly staring candy persons, which just seconds ago were debating on the best way to kill the queen. Just like the queen herself, they try their best to understand the new situation.

"Are you alright, my queen," asks a low weak voice, which sounded just too familiar; Peppermint Butler. Bonnibel looks at her feet, in order to see the little peppermint with a sable in his right, staring angry at the attackers. "Yes, thanks to you."

"What do you wish me to do with the other invaders, your highness?" She stares at her assaulter. While the lemon ball pulls his mace, the licorice man slowly walks backwards towards the door. "Kill them."

Like a cheetah dashes the butler towards the invaders. The lemon ball seems to be surprised by the speed of the butler, while the licorice man begins to run towards the door. Thanks to the lemon ball stopping Peppermint Butler in his tracks, he even managed to flee. Bubblegum was actually alright with this development, since she sincerely spoken didn't want him dead. But now, she wants something else; Finn's country to be destroyed. How do his servants dare to assault her?

**_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_****_~~~Xd... ~、、、、、、、、、、、、、_****...bX~~~****_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_**

* * *

**Attentäter means assassin. Pretty similar, huh?**

**jigentou: Well, make sense :D**  
**notalivezombie: I have already finished a story which is way... hotter, but I can only upload it after I finished "Too good for everyone", since it's part from it.**  
**VodnikGAZ: Well, looking at our history, it isn't all too weird. Actually, pretty normal.**  
**trasgo: My best one was being hit by a chair on the head without feeling much xD Boxers have surprisingly thick heads. Well, normal since most punches aim to the head in boxing.**

* * *

**_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_****_~~~Xd... ~、、、、、、、、、、、、、_****...bX~~~****_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_**


	7. Kapitel 7 - Konflikt

**_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_****_~~~Xd... ~、、、、、、、、、、、、、_****...bX~~~****_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_**

* * *

**Kapitel 7 –Konflikt**

**Happy Independence Day for everyone in the USA!**

**I will use my knowledge about MA's for the following war. Really now, that will be so much fun for me! If I begin to think how I could create complete new strategies thanks to the unique abilities of the Candy people, I begin to want to just write, write and write! How I could use Marceline in order to mentaly disturb the enemy while enemies siege the Grass kingdom, how I could feature different kind of Candy people which I saw in the show, oh, the possibilties are endless!**

**Ah, I don't know if it's respectless, but I want to post a story about slavery today. Should I better wait until tomorrow?**

**I do not own Adventure Time, Pendleton Ward does. Enjoy – Horius**

* * *

**_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_****_~~~Xd... ~、、、、、、、、、、、、、_****...bX~~~****_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_**

The little Peppermint Butler dashes in the direction of the licorice man, but must stop as he sees the shadow of a mace just ahead. Sure enough, a mace smashes on the ground directly in front of him. If the little guy hadn't noticed the shadow of the incoming weapon, he would have been keeping his run, resulting in him being pulverized.

Being pulverized wouldn't kill him technically, but it's very likely that he would be a different person after being once again pressed back together. Solid Candy people can be revived as long as their core is intact, but pressure on the core can change the personality.

The mace suddenly swings just nanometers above the ground toward the butler. Seeing this, the butler does have to smile. It was a grave mistake from his enemy to swing such a heavy weapon directly above the ground.

He jumps above the mace, his well-trained legs allowing him to jump almost double as high as his own size. The mace weights too much, so, the lemon ball can't just change the direction of his swing. Stopping is also impossible for him, since his body-shape makes it hard to keep his balance with such a heavy weapon.

This leaves a huge opening for the butler. Just one problem left for the little guy; where should he attack? His enemy is triple as big as himself, so, he will not be able to jump to his head. Also, his enemy owns a very hard body, which is why Peppermint Butler can't stab his enemy too deep, or he may lose his sabre.

The peppermint guy really wishes now that he would know where the core of the Candy man is. If he would be able to just scratch it, he would have won the fight. But he loses too much time when he further just stands around thinking about his attack; soon the ball will be able to defend.

Desperate, Peppermint Butler slashes at the legs of the lemon ball. He hopes that he will at least be able to further worse the already bad balance of his enemy, when he isn't able to finish the fight in one attack.

His plan successes, his enemy falls down on the ground on his belly. The round body makes the lemon ball instantly roll a bit on the ground, but the mace in his hands stops the movement. The ball promptly tries to stand up without letting go of his weapon, but his heavy body together with the weight of his mace makes this an almost impossible feat.

Before his enemy can stand up again, the peppermint guy sprints towards the weapon arm of his now desperate enemy. He slashes the arm in one fluid movement and connects further slashes towards the face of his opponent. The core of most Candy people are in their head, so, he hopes that he gets a lucky hit.

By now, the assaulter of the queen knows that this is a fight which he can't win. Everyone knows that the size of solid Candy people determines their strength, so, he wonders why he's losing. Angrily, he curses the Licorice man in his mind. '_That damn weasel knew that this guy is dangerous!_'

Only thoughts of surviving keep the lemon ball struggling. He knows that he does have a good chance to survive when he flees, since his core isn't in his head as Peppermint Butler seems to belief, but at the point where the heart of a human would be.

Using advantage of his body, the ball begins to roll towards the door. This is a method of fleeing which normally wouldn't work. In the woods would have been too much hindrances, like trees and bushes, in the city would be too many people whom he would crush accidentally, in a house the doors are too slim for his body. But in the castle? There are the doors wide enough so that he can easily roll away.

For a second, he thinks about rolling over the peppermint guy, but decides against it. When he over rolls him, his sabre may hit his core by chance. He heard about crazier things happening, so, he just escapes, knowing, that Peppermint Butler wouldn't be able to stop his roll.

Peppermint Butler stares as the assaulter as he flees. That he actually thought about fleeing surprises the butler, since he didn't think that his enemy is shape enough to understand when he has no chance.

Even when the lemon ball would have tried to over roll him, he just needed to lay himself on the ground. His flat body would have saved him from being crushed. And rolling over the queen would have been his greatest mistake, since he would have just glued himself to her and wouldn't have been able to keep rolling. Only sharp attacks can kill Queen Bubblegum's kind of Candy people.

"Thanks, Peppermint Butler." The sudden voice of his queen surprised the butler. He turns around in order to see his queen and kneels in front of her. "You don't need to thank me, your highness. I just followed my duty."

Bubblegum ignores the statement of her butler. For her, thanking someone was normal. Her 'thanks' isn't a form of showing gratitude; her 'thanks' is more like a way to assure that the helper isn't offended and is ready to help her again.

"How comes that you arrived so early? Was your mission a success," the Candy queen asks, not really interested in her answer. 'Of course it was a success, after all he's my best…' the queen thinks, but is interrupted by the surprising answer of her servant. "No, your highness. Hunson didn't want to sign this kind of contract. But he reassures us that Finn would never attack us."

The queen stares open-mounded at her butler. This was the first time that he wasn't able to fulfill a task. But that wasn't the worst part. "But he just did as you can see. Also, how comes that Hunson made such promises? It isn't like he knows Finn to well."

This is one of the worst situations Peppermint Butler was ever in. He doesn't want to inform his queen about the information's he got from the Evil Lord, but he's bound by his royal promise which all her servants have to give. They all have to promise that they answer their queen truthfully.

"Your majesty, Hunson is one of Finn's greatest fans. He admitted to me that he secretly supported the love of his daughter to the boy," the butler answers while staring at the ground. He prays to Grob, Gob, Glob and Grod that she doesn't ask any more questions, but he knows that it's futile. "How comes that the Evil Lord is a fan of Ooo's greatest hero?" The voice of the queen sounded emotionless. Her servant knows that this only happens when she is about to go in one of her few fits of rage.

The butler knows that his next words will determine everything. He hopes that he can't prevent a war with the Grass kingdom, but his new knowledge makes it almost impossible.

"Before I answer, I want to inform your highness that evil magic doesn't make a being evil." He looks in the eyes of the queen, which seems confused about his weird statement, but nods anyway. "Hunson informed me that Finn does have great potential for evil magic, even more so than the Lich. Actually, he seems to use it unconsciously, which would explain why he can withstand so much physical pressure, like the time he survived a smash from a dragon."

This was just perfect for the queen. She does have a reason to attack the Grass kingdom without looking evil. The citizens of the Grass kingdom are all traitors who betrayed the Candy kingdom and their attack on her just decided their fate. They will all be put either in jail or die in battle. Well, not really die, since she will revive them with a changed personality.

Bonnibel Bubblegum isn't one to be messed with. If someone dares to treat her like a push-over, she will show them just who the push-over is. But she doesn't kill others… permanently. Killing others isn't her style. That would have been just a waste of resources.

Defeating the few hundreds Candy people who follow Finn isn't a real problem. The Candy kingdom still possesses over twenty-thousand people. And, she owns enough sugar to tenfold their numbers.

After all, Candy people can multiple in two ways. The first is normal birth, which Bubblegum likes more since she doesn't have to use her sugar savings and loves romantic. But she can also produce Candy people in a factory.

The only bad point about produced Candy people is that they don't own a core, which is why they need organs made of sugar in order to live. Normal Candy people have organs but don't need them to live, so, needing them is a big weakness in battle.

But Finn being talented for evil magic wasn't enough of a reason for a war. If she would go in war with just that, there would be many kingdoms which would gladly help him. Neutral kingdoms like the Wizard kingdom would be at his side since he once saved the Great Magician and other important persons, while almost all evil kingdoms would help him because they think that Bubblegum wants to eradicate all evil.

That would mean that Queen Bubblegum actually is forced to permanently kill others. She hates the idea, even more so since two races are almost bound to help him.

You simply can't forget that he's on very good terms with the Flame Princess, and the Vampire Queen is his new girlfriend. Queen Bubblegum shudders, realizing just how much influence Finn possess. Well, that is natural, after all Finn's just too lovely.

In fact, he's so lovely that she want to spare even his life and to place him besides her again, or above her in a bed, whatever. She would declare to Ooo that she supervises his training in black magic while she makes sure that he uses it for good. This way, she doesn't have to kill the person she truly loves. '_Finn himself will think that I want just the best for him, he's kind of stupid after all,_' the queen thinks happily.

"If he would just go would commit a grave mistake, like changing the laws of my kingdom. Something like this would really piss some of my fascists off," mutters the young queen, waiting to be reunited with her lover.

'Oh glob, she's going into a war,' Peppermint Butler realizes, hearing the queen talking to herself. He watched the queen thinking, afraid that she would go in a war. Not because he's afraid that people in the Grass kingdom might be hurt, but because he's afraid for the safety of his Queen.

Peppermint Butler doesn't belittle Finn's abilities in combat like Queen Bubblegum. He knows perfectly well that you need to have good judgment and must be able to think fast in order to fight like he does. The only bad part is that Finn never got a real education, which is why he seems stupid. But as a general, commanding the forces of a kingdom, he could perfectly use his knowledge about combat.

"… These are the laws of the Grass kingdom, my dear citizens. With these laws, for example, the murderer of royalty gets the same punishment as the murderer of a beggar. Know this, for me, every live is just as much worth as any other live. No matter if you're a king, a fisherman, a hero or a salesman; we all have the same worth," screams King Finn from the balcony of his tree fort down to his citizens.

He was az first startled by the amount of people down there. One week ago, they were not many more than two hundred people, but now; they are at least four hundred.

"Did you hear this? I knew that Finn is way better than Queen Bubblegum!" A tall, not important bystander announce what the complete crowd thinks.

"Yeah, how can Queen Bubblegum be a good person with all these laws which allow her to treat others like shit?" Another bystander helps the first one, showing everyone just how evil she is.

"Well, she never does it and other kingdoms have the same laws about royalty…" a third bystander begins, trying to defend their old queen a little. But he feels hundreds of stares of people who are ready to kill in the name of their glorious king. Feeling his live threatened, he continues: "but I totally know what you mean. Such a bitch!"

A fourth smarter bystander decides that he should quietly visit the Ice King for some time. He really doesn't want to be here when the war begins, and at this point, there is no other option then war. Being with the Ice King for some time isn't too bad, right?

**_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_****_~~~Xd... ~、、、、、、、、、、、、、_****...bX~~~****_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_**

* * *

**Konflikt means conflict. It's sometimes funny how strongly English and German resemble each other. Well, just in some words, there are parts which are just TOTALLY different. Others wouldn't believe me how many words we have for "the". For these who wonder, 16.**

**Well, today I want to answer just one review. I can't update Dream Killer myself, since it's a collab. Well, I promise, if I don't have the second chapter until the sixth, I will write it myself.**

**Please review!  
**

* * *

**_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_****_~~~Xd... ~、、、、、、、、、、、、、_****...bX~~~****_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_**


	8. Kapitel 8 - Kriegserklärung

**_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_****_~~~Xd... ~、、、、、、、、、、、、、_****...bX~~~****_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_**

* * *

**Kapitel 8 - Kriegserklärung**

**Quess who is out of the hospital! Damned nurse took my smartphone and laptop so I couldn't work...  
**

**Sorry for the long absence.**

* * *

**_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_****_~~~Xd... ~、、、、、、、、、、、、、_****...bX~~~****_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_**

"FINN!"

Groggily, Finn wakes up in his bed. As best as he can he tries to ignore the annoying shouting. Normally, Finn would be the prime example of a morning person, but he couldn't catch sleep in the previous night. Worries about his ex-wife stole every single second of his peace. And who could blame him for that? Bubblegum can be a bit extreme. But she wouldn't declare war just because he turns her down, would she?

"Finn, where are you? We have no time left!"

Again, this annoying shout. '_Glob, when will Jake finally become calmer? With 37 years, he is already an old grandpa for a dog_,' the young king thinks, still sleep drunk.

'_Wait, Jake? Jake is here!_'

In just a nanosecond, Finn suddenly becomes completely lively. He jumps up from his bed and ignores the ladder, jumping directly from his bed to the living room. "Jake, I missed you," shouts the hero to his older brother, while storming to the yellow dog at the entrance.

Looking at Jake, Finn is startled for a second. The last time when Finn saw his brother, he already looked really weak and old, but now, he needs a walking stick just in order to stand. But this sad realization isn't going to stop Finn from hugging his brother.

It felt like an endless amount of time until Finn could feel his brother in his arm, even though it weren't even seconds. Finn could feel the shaking body of his brother, the wrinkled skin under his fur and how thin the dog became.

Finn is really afraid to lose his brother, and this is one of the moments when he realizes that his brother will soon die. The hero can't fight against the tears which roll down his cheeks. He really wishes that he would have been able to hang out with his brother, like some years ago, but his marriage and new position as king made this almost impossible.

"Everything alright, dude," Jake asks concerned for his brother. He heard from Finn and Queen Bubblegums divorce from Lady, and really wanted to cheer Finn up, but his old body didn't allow him to travel so far.

" Of course, bro!" Finn tries to sound hyped, not wanting to show his brother just how afraid he's to lose him. "And you? You look great!"

The dog smiles widely at his brother. Seeing Finn so excited, make him remember all the times when they adventured in their youth. Well, at least in Jakes youth, since Finn is still young.

"Dude, ya don't have to tell me that I look great. I mean, you also don't tell the sun every day that she's bright, right?" Finn laughs heartily, hearing the not just a bit arrogant comment from his brother. "Man, you are still as awesome as ever," the boy stutters between his laughers.

"Well, yeah, but I have to tell you something important, man! Peebles…" Jake stops his sentence suddenly, and sniffs loudly at the air. Finn puzzled by his brother behavior, frees him from their hug. Without warning, Jake begins to smell at Finn, inhaling a good breath of his scent.

"Dude…?" Finn is completely confused. Jake now stares happily at Finn. "Man, since when do you use strawberry perfume? You smell exactly like Marcy!"

'Shit,' the hero thinks, realizing that the keen nose of his brother can smell just about everything. "Really now, if you would smell like sex, I would think that you two would live together!" At this point, Finn is really thankful to himself that he was able to withstand all of Marceline's attempts to seduce him for three days. It wasn't easy…

"Yeah. Right, as if." The young king laughs awkwardly, trying to hide his guilt. He feels something invisible softly brushing his lips. Finn realizes that Marceline must enjoy this kind of situation and decided to mess with him a bit. Trying to ignore the rising arousal, he continues his talk with his brother. "But, it wouldn't be bad, right?" Jake laughs along with his brother, but his laugh is actually real.

"Well, right now, no. Having a powerful vampire can save your live after all, when Peebles arrives." Okay, this is really too embarrassing for Finn. His cheeks are as red as they possible can be.

"Dude, how do you know that Bubblegum comes over to talk with me?"

The dog stares at his human brother, as if he just remembered him about something interesting, but shrugs it off. "Weird way to talk you guys have there, without coming herself but sending thousand soldiers." Out of shock, Finns body refuses to move even another inch. But he isn't the only one, even Marceline stopped to mess around. '_Jake can't be serious, right?_'

Jake is about to beginning to chuckle, opening the door in order to move out. "Well, I support I shouldn't meddle with your P-biz then. And I actually thought that you guys are in a war."

When Jake almost exited the door, Finn finally regains the control over his body. He stops his brother from going, placing a hand on his shoulder. "What do you mean, with thousands of soldiers, bro?"

Jake turns around, rising an eyebrow. "Wait, this isn't normal for you guys? Well, good. I thought I raced groundless all the way to you." Finn looks seriously in the eyes of his adoptive brother, trying to signal him that this is no joke. "Bro, you need to help me. I think my ex-wife just became crazy. "

As an answer, Jake nervously scratches his head. "Well, I and her army moved at the same time towards you." Finn smiles hearing about that. A normal army would need a week from the Candykingdom to the Graskingdom. But Jake, he just grows big and arrives in not even an hour.

Finn already plans the best way to protect his citizens. If he had one week, he could ask the vampires though Marceline for their help, as well as the Firekingdom and the Night-o-Sphere. Just seeing this, should make the enemy retreat without even fighting. A clean victory. He just hopes that these three kingdoms could ready their army in time.

The Night-o-Sphere would roughly need three days until they arrive, since Finn can summon them directly in their city. The Firekingdom is far away, but they are always ready for a war. So, they should need about five days. The only problem would be the vampires. Powerful vampires are living everywhere in Ooo, not just in the Vampirekingdom. So, just half the army is actually in their kingdom. Getting the complete army in one place and reading them could take a complete month…

Looking at Finn, Jake continues. "So, they should arrive in not even two hours."

Captured in his own world, Finn doesn't realize that his brother said something. But luckily, the Vampire Queen still listened to the old dog, knowing the habit of old mans to put a pause in their message. Out of shock, she forgets that she actually planned to stay invisible, and turns visible. She slaps Finn with a tiny bit of her strength, in order to get his attention. While doing so, she doesn't notice the shock of the open-mounded dog. If he would be still afraid of vampires, he would have got a hearth stroke.

Puzzled about the his on his cheek, Finn looks up and realizes that Marceline stares at him intensively. "W-What is Marcy?" While still starring at Finn, she slowly and clearly answers, making sure he understands her. "The army arrives in not even two hours." For a moment, Finn is dumbfounded, until he realizes the gravity of the situation. Cursing in his mind, he desperately searches in his mind for a solution.

But not even after seconds of thinking, a messenger storms in his tree-fort, sweating heavily. "S-Sire! I humbly apologize for intruding. But we are surrounded by an army of the Candykingdom! Luckily, we barely finished the city wall, but it wouldn't last for even three days against three thousand enemies!"

With this message, the room suddenly grows silent. The Vampire Queen and the King of the Grasslands stare at the old dog, wondering what became of the two hours and just one thousand soldiers.

Feeling what they want to ask, the dog answers. "Well, I was never good at math."

**_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_****_~~~Xd... ~、、、、、、、、、、、、、_****...bX~~~****_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_**

* * *

**Kriegserklärung means declaration of war. I mean with it, that the siege at the end of the chapter is a very rough and late declaration of war.  
**

**Please review!  
**

* * *

**_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_****_~~~Xd... ~、、、、、、、、、、、、、_****...bX~~~****_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_**


End file.
